lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome Hi, welcome to LOTR Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Battle for Middle Earth III (The evil O,malley) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 19:40, February 10, 2010 hi, I'm wondering... Is it free to make up races, make pges about it.... thanks, Metardis 11:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, me again. You can request for adminship on http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption_requests hope this helps ;) Also, (Not to be rude) I would like to be a admin to. I do know how to navigate when I am an admin!(some notes: ignore the conditions and just say something like: hi, I am Metardis, I would like to be a admin and buerocat on LOTR fanon. Here is the link http://lotrfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page.) Metardis 15:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I have no problem with you taking control around here. - BoRadiant 00:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, Was wondering if you'd be interested in having a Book Club discussion of The Hobbit on this wiki? If you're not familiar with our Book Club, you can learn about it here-- http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/Book_Club The idea would be to do a few live chats about the book towards the end of this month... Please get back to me as soon as you can! Thanks, Peter 17:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Writing Project Thanks for your reply re: Book Club; have another idea we definitely would like to run here. We're going to ask Wikia users at large to help us to collaboratively write a story about the winning Adventure Dream Team, the Fellowship of Awesomeness-- http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/Adventure_Dream_Team. We'll start it and ask others to continue it... A couple of questions for you. Would you prefer we write this as a blog post or an article page? Are you interested in writing one of the early paragraphs? Would be great to have your participation... Peter 00:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hobbit Writing Project I wish I could provide you a past example but this is our first time doing this. Essentially we'll be attempting to create a fictional adventure story over the period of a week (Dec 4-11th) with as many people contributing to it as possible! We'll start it out and write the ending for it. Sound good? Let me know any other thoughts please... Peter 17:19, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Refresh As this wiki will be getting a lot of attention, we'd like to take a moment by offering some assistance and giving your main page a refresh and format update. Let me know if I can help you with anything or if you have any problems you would like to address. Thank you so much! Manny 22:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Writing Project Hi again, We're gearing up for the launch of the Writing Project on Dec 4th! Is there a page naming convention you'd like us to follow? Like the name of the story should be the title of the page? Or could we call the page "Wikia Writing Project?" We were thinking the format would be along the lines of a page like this- http://lotrfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Glaciexuris Let me know! Peter 01:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Writing project Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I changed the featured fanon on the main page to feature the Wikia Writing Project. Feel free to head on over to The Collaborative Writing Project: An Awesome Adventure and add to the story! Grace 00:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry about this, but the Awesome adventure just mad e the stupidest plot twist ever. (No offence to the writer) Insn't the fellowship supposed to keep its members? The person who added to it just replaced the Doctor with James Bond. I personally feel that this shouldn't happen because James Bond was not part of the original fellowship. May I please ''edit this out????? Please respond. MrHappy21 (talk) 23:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I add my guys photo on the slideshow? Kingcanuck (talk) 04:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Kingcanuck The one on the front page of lord of the rings fanon Kingcanuck (talk) 00:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Kingcanuck Thanks! Kingcanuck (talk) 04:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Kingcanuck Wikia Alliances Hey Wyvern, Thanks for participating in Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship! We're launching a new initiative that allows people to pick from three alliances- SciFi Galaxy, Heroes United, and Fantasy Fellowship. All the information can be found here and you can join here. Let me know if you have any questions and I hope you decide to participate! Kate 00:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Keep in mind The first rule of Fanfiction is that '''nobody' is going to read it. Especially Tolkien readers. HiddenVale 02:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The Fellowship of Awesomeness! Hi, I see you contributed to The Collaborative Writing Project: An Awesome Adventure. I was wondering if you would like to continue the adventure over at the Fellowship of Awesomeness wiki. We've got two active stories at the moment based around the 9 brave heroes from the original tale, and we would really like it if you came over and kept contributing to the new stories over there. Long live the Fellowship of Awesomeness! Imamadmad (Contact me) 08:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Replying to offer I'll consider the offer. At the moment I have other projects in the works. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 09:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) hey do you have any roleplay stories on this wiki i could join, do you mind chatting with me?Fox2013 (talk) 23:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Question. Is there a Kingdom template? Nicktc (talk) 08:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You should be able to get the template from a page in that category. There is one for kingdoms. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 11:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia of the Week Hey, Wyvern Rex.! I'm contacting to let you know that we really want to present the LOTR Fanon Wikia as our Wikia of the Week on the Community Podcast! Basically, we get one admin from a wikia for each podcast to discuss their experience on the wikia, the franchise, and anything current that might be happening (like the next Hobbit movie coming out). If you want to hear an example, check out this podcast we did with the Camp Halfblood admin: Episode 8. What we usually do is just talk over Skype and record it for the podcast. It's a very laid back conversation between the admin and Wikia staff (including me!) so it would be a lot of fun if you were to represent the LOTR Fanon Wikia! Let me know if you're interested in this, and if you're free early next week (preferably no later than Wednesday) to talk :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Invitation: Tales From the Black Gate Wyvern Rex., I wanted to send you a personal invitation to a Middle-earth writing project that Wikia is currently promoting called Tales From the Black Gate . Please check it out at your convenience, and we'd love you to contribute if you are so inclined. Thanks! http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Tales_from_the_Black_Gate Finally, as the primarily active admin here, you may also be hearing from a colleague of mine at Wikia with questions about the possiblity of promoting this project on the community here. Just a heads-up. Thanks. Brian 15:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Tales From The Black Gate Hello there, Wyvern, I see Brian has already messaged you regarding the latest LOTR writing project. Would you mind if I swapped out the existing and now closed Hobbit writing project main page feature for this new one? That way the fanon community here is informed of the most up-to-date project which is still currently open for contribution. Please let me know if you're open to this, I've got the banner and text all ready for it, an it will fit in roughly the same space as the current feature. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 04:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Administer Hi Wyvern, I just want to ask. Would it be alright if you can make me administer of this fanon site? If not, then its alright. Also, there are a lot pages that need to be deleted from his site.--Spenpiano (talk) 12:30, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you!--Spenpiano (talk) 12:08, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, I am Prince of Erebor, an extremely active user from One Wiki to Rule Them All.Since the admins aren't active here, I self-recommend myself as one. Although my contributions was only a small number, I am now having a large project and I hope that I can protect him from spammers.---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :Okay, thanks! I'll try my best to maintain here. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Yes, thanks. Now the reason I had imagined and created The Lord of the Rings: An Off Onslaught is from the idea that each of the games that are related to LOTR trilogy, that in each game, there is no useful feature in them, that is why in that game the new feature named Wrath of the Ring is the only feature that has the character attacking with powerful and faster attacks than usual. You know since the games don't have anything like that for the character to use, that is also why the player can die without anything to defend them from the enemies and keep them from losing with usual attacks. Now go on the page again and read it, so you see what it can do for the character, then tell me what you think of it. Also the next page I will write about is the book version of the game, so you know and get a sneak peek of what I will do for my next page. Goodbye! Hello Wyvern Rex I was wondering if it was allowed to write stories on this wiki? Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 17:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Activating forum for RPs Hello Wyv, I know who you are. Do you know who I, Pelagius the Geek, am? I'm kidding, no idea who you are. Anyway, I was wondering if this wiki could have the forum activated, for Roleplays (and other stuff). If you don't what I mean, here's an example. THe example is of a roleplay based of the ELder Scrolls series, but it's kinda like Dungeons and Dragons (though I've never played D&D, so I don't really know) except online. If not, do you know if there's a place where that does happen? Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC)